


The Great Betrayal

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-12
Updated: 2002-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the end of Anakin Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas said there would be one, but sometimes the worst betrayals are the small ones we can't help.

Anakin stood in the center of the common room of his and Master Obi-Wan's quarters. No, not his and Master Obi-Wan's -- just his. Blindly, he went about his usual evening routine, hoping to find some sanity in brewing tea and fixing a light supper. But as his hands were busy at their task, Anakin's mind kept turning the events of the past hour over and over in his mind. 

He and Master Obi-Wan had been in 'saber practice, just as they had done every afternoon for nearly ten years, when the summons from the Council had come. They had thought nothing of it; Anakin and his master had easily fallen into the niche of handling unusual assignments with delicate grace, and so unexpected missions had become a way of life. But when they arrived at the Council chambers, Anakin was not allowed inside. He was told to have a seat while his master met with the Council. 

When he heard Master Obi-Wan's voice raised in shouting, Anakin flew to his feet, determined to be at his master's side. But the door was locked, leaving the young man with nothing to do but pace worriedly outside, hearing only the muffled murmur of voices in intense debate. Suddenly, there was silence from within, and Anakin stopped pacing to face the doors, ready to support his master. 

The doors opened slowly, but instead of Master Obi-Wan, Master Windu stood there. Just past the tall, dark-skinned master's shoulder, Anakin could see his own master's back, and the defeated slump to those normally ruler-straight shoulders drove a spike of fear into Anakin's chest. Had the Council finally decided Anakin wasn't worth the bother any more? He swallowed heavily, and released his fear as best he could before daring to speak. 

"Master?" he called softly, unconsciously reaching his hand out, even though Master Obi-Wan was across the room, and not even looking at Anakin. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is no longer your master, Padawan Skywalker," Master Windu said gravely. "You will have another master assigned to you within a few days." 

"But I want to stay with Master Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried out, not caring that he sounded like a child half his age of eighteen years. 

"That is not possible," Master Windu said, his eyes as flat as his voice. "Only a member of the Jedi Order may train a Padawan." 

"But..." Anakin trailed off as realization hit him. "Why?! You can't just kick him out! Is it because of me? I'll leave then! Master Obi-Wan is a great Jedi! Why?" he cried out, his voice wavering into a whimper on the last. 

"You will return to your quarters," Master Mace continued, seemingly ignoring Anakin's outburst. "In the morning, you will return here so that we might decide who best can serve as your new master." 

And then the doors were shut in Anakin's face. Without his having to consciously will them to, Anakin's feet carried him back to his quarters as he floated in a numb fog. Why? his brain kept asking, why? 

Anakin shook his head, trying to break free from the memory. The tea kettle was whistling, and he mechanically reach for it, and poured water into the two waiting cups. 

Two cups. 

With a sob, Anakin abandoned his tea, and ran to Master Obi-Wan's room. Crying, the Padawan curled up on his master's bed, and fell asleep, praying that the nightmare would end when he woke. 

~*~*~ 

Anakin woke slowly, confused about his headache, and why he had managed to sleep past dawn. Master Obi-Wan never stood for such behavior... 

In a rush, it all came back to him; the summons to the Council, the shouting, the coldness in Master Windu, and the way that Master Obi-Wan wouldn't even face him. Again, Anakin wondered what heinous act his master had been framed for that would prompt such drastic action as being expelled from the Jedi. 

And again, Anakin found no answer. 

He shuffled to his own room, gathered clean clothes, and made his slow way to the 'fresher. Once clean and dressed, he walked into the kitchen, and cleaned up from the tea he never drank the night before. Master Obi-Wan's favorite tea, his mind supplied tiredly as he put the canister of tea leaves back into the cupboard. 

He wasn't hungry, so Anakin moved into the common room to wait for his summons from the Council. The twin meditation mats in the corner gave him an idea, and Anakin tentatively reached out, testing the training bond that had linked him to Master Obi-Wan since the first day he had called Anakin 'Padawan.' 

Nothing. It was as though a wall had been built between them. A wall with all the earmarks of the Jedi Council, a bitter part of Anakin said. Who gave them the right to separate him from Master Obi-Wan, anyway? First they tried to keep him out of the Jedi, and that got Master Qui-Gon killed -- if he hadn't been preoccupied with Anakin's fate, maybe he wouldn't have lost against the Sith -- and now they were getting rid of Master Obi-Wan! 

Anger boiled up within him, and Anakin let it wash over him as he vowed that he would /not/ let the Council get away with this. They were /not/ going to do this to Master Obi-Wan, and they were /not/ going to force Anakin away by taking away everyone he cared for! 

A soft beep signaling the arrival of a text message, wrenching Anakin out of his red haze of anger. Cheeks burning with shame that he was already failing without Master Obi-Wan's constant eye, Anakin read the expected summons. 

Since he was requested immediately, Anakin grabbed his cloak and strode out the door. With each step, he became more and more determined to inform the Council that he would accept training from no one other than Master Obi-Wan. And unless they told him his master was a mass murderer, Anakin was not going to accept any other arraignment. He would leave. He would follow Master Obi-Wan... 

Anakin was pulled out of his planning by the reality of the doors leading to the Council chambers. They seemed even taller and darker than just the day before, and Anakin was sure he heard ominous creaking as they opened. 

It was a cloudy day, the analytical part of his mind noted as Anakin's eyes flicked to the sweeping view offered by the great windows. Each member of the Council sat in their respective chairs, wearing identical shuttered looks as Anakin calmly walked to stand in their midst. 

"I will not train with anyone other than Master Obi-Wan," he said without preamble. "He is my friend and mentor, and there is very little you can do or say that will change that." 

"Even if he has no respect for the code which governs us all?" Master Windu asked. 

"Yes." 

"Even if he has caused the suffering of innocents?" Master Mundi asked softly. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" Master Yoda leaned forward, his ears tilted towards Anakin. 

"Why? Because Master Obi-Wan has taught me nearly everything I know about the Force. Because he fought to take me on, against your wishes. Me, the child that his own master would have cast him aside for. 

"Whatever it is that Master Obi-Wan has done wrong, it can't be anything truly evil; he hasn't the heart or soul for evil thoughts, much less deeds." 

"Believe this, you do?" 

"Of course I do!" Anakin burst out. "I know him, and if this Council could find their own asses with two hands and a chip light, you would believe it too!" 

"Padawan!" Anakin whirled around at the familiar voice to see Master Obi-Wan step out of the shadows near the door. He walked up to Anakin, warmth shinning in his eyes. "While I am deeply touched by your loyalty, I don't think such language is necessary." 

"Master?" Anakin said feebly. 

"Hello, Ani," he said softly, before turning to face the Council. "Are you satisfied now?" 

"Your Padawan did indeed pass the loyalty part of the test," Master Windu said. "But he failed to control his emotions in the least when faced with the situation." 

Anakin was beyond words as he shot incredulous looks to each of the Council Members, and finally to his master. Intellectually, he knew that this had all been part of some kind of test, but he just couldn't understand /why/ they had done this to him. 

"Well of course he did!" Master Obi-Wan snapped. "You cut us off from each other, made him think that I must be some sort of a monster, and then left him to stew. Considering all the factors, I'd say he did rather well." Master Obi-Wan looked at Anakin proudly. "Very well, in fact." 

Yoda nodded. "Passed, he has. Leave now, you both may." 

Anakin followed one and a half steps in silence behind his master. until the reached their quarters. When the door closed behind them, Master Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. 

"Can you forgive me, Ani?" he said. "They gave me no choice, and no matter how much, or how loudly, I objected, the were determined to put you through that damnable test." 

"Of course, Master," he said. "Of course, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan spread his arms, and Master and Padawan embraced gratefully. The past half day had inflicted many wounds on both of them, and they set about healing with an almost desperate air. 

But it was one of the deepest wounds, deep in Anakin's heart, that they did not see, and did not heal. Deep, down, in the darkest part of him, Anakin had begun to lose his trust in the Jedi and his master. 


End file.
